


Mail

by GhostOfMaidensPeak



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfMaidensPeak/pseuds/GhostOfMaidensPeak
Summary: Daisy is curious why Misty is suddenly acting so strange. Pokeshipping.





	Mail

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written during the XY season of the anime.

**Mail**

As part of her routine, Misty checked the mailbox. There were several letters on top of each other. One by one, her hands flipped through each correspondence for utility bills or fan-mail for her sisters.

But there was one piece that stuck out like a sore thumb: a letter for her.

She grabbed the letter and dashed inside the Cerulean Gym.

"Any mail for me, Misty?" Daisy asked cheerfully.

Misty sped past her as if she wasn't there.

Daisy suspiciously raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for her younger sister to willingly ignore her these days. Something must have arrived for her.

She left the main area and headed up the stairs leading to Misty's room. The door was closed. Curiosity started to get the best of her. She  _had_  to know what did Misty receive.

"Misty?" Her hand came in contact with the doorknob and tried twisting it. It was locked. Daisy was starting to get concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, just fine!" Misty pipped from the other side. Her voice was unusually high pitched. Perhaps she wasn't expecting her to be there?

"What's going on? You're acting weird and why is the door locked?"

"It is?"

Daisy let out an exasperated sigh. "Misty, open the door."

She heard her younger sister grumble something but couldn't exactly hear what it was. Finally, the door opened and there stood Misty with a flushed expression. "What do you want?"

"Did you get mail today?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So? What did you get?"

"Why do you wanna know? I don't ask when you get mail."

"Well you can always ask, ya know!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "It's a letter from Ash."

"Oh, oh, oh~?" Daisy slid closer to Misty, her green eyes sparkling with interest. "A love letter, perhaps?"

"No, it's not that!" Misty cried, cheeks reddening.

"Violet, Lily! Misty got a love letter!" Daisy shouted loud enough for the gym to echo.

Misty's eyes widened with panic. There was no escape once Violet and Lily were in the mix. Thinking quickly, she pushed Daisy out of her room and slammed the door.

"Hey!"

Misty instantly locked the door and guarded in front of it. She heard Violet and Lily's footsteps approaching her room.

"It's finally happened. Misty has a love letter from that cute little trainer in Pallet!" Daisy perked.

"The one with the Pikachu?" gasped Violet. "Come on Misty, let us have a peek!"

"We're your sisters! We can give you advice on this dating stuff, ya know!" Lily added.

Misty continued to ignore her sisters' pleas. She stared at her mail and chuckled at it. Ash had sent her a drawing of his journey in Kalos so far. His art skills weren't necessarily great; she could compare his skills to a toddler. It still got the point across. There were doodles of his current team and stick figures of his new companions. Misty giggled at Pikachu's tiny paw print. Pikachu had always been fond of her.

But what made her smile the most was Ash's letter:

"Hi Misty! I was thinking of you before you scold me for not keeping in contact so there, ha! Anyway, Kalos has been great! Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena are traveling with me this time. You would really like them. And Kalos! I think you said you liked French things? Or something like that? Hope everything at the Cerulean Gym has been great for you! I've been hearing good things about it! Those new trainers better watch out! You should be proud of yourself for working so hard with the gym. It's amazing! Alright, now I'm going to write Brock next so until next time, Misty!"


End file.
